Luna
by Esterelle
Summary: Et si Luna était moins à coté de la plaque qu'il n'y parait ? Luna X Drago Ginny X Neville Dans le cadre de mon histoire, Voldemort n’est qu’une menace latente, Luna est en 6ème année et Dumbledore est encore en vie. Désolée pour les afficionados.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

Dans le cadre de mon histoire, Voldemort n'est qu'une menace latente, Luna est en 6ème année et Dumbledore est encore en vie. Désolée pour les afficionados.

- Lunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Ma chérie ! Dépêche toiiiiiiii !

- Oui, oui papa j'arrive !!

La jeune fille boucla sa valise bourrée à mort de vêtements, livres et magazines en tout genres. Elle ôta l'air soucieux qui avait élu domicile sur son visage à la pâleur diaphane pour le remplacer par cette non expression qui la caractérisait, un sourire un peu bébête et deux yeux perdus dans le vague, fixant un point invisible à tout être humain normalement constitué. Elle dévala les escaliers de la ruine qui leur servait de maison à elle et son père, se demandant vaguement si les vieilles marches grinçantes supporteraient son poids et celui de la valise. Son père, habillé comme un clown en goguette l'attendait à la porte de la maison et lui déposa un baiser sur le front quand elle sortit en courant pour monter sur son balai et s'en aller à toute allure, malgré le poids de sa valise géante.

Dans le train qui menait les élèves à Poudlard, Luna s'était installée entre Ginny, son amie de toujours, une rousse magnifique avec des yeux noisettes qui pétillaient en permanence, et Ronald, son frère aîné, un imbécile patenté doté d'un ego surdimensionné, inversement proportionnel à son cerveau (Note de l'auteur : non je n'aime pas DU TOUT Ron, comme dirait un ami à moi : Il est moche, con, prétentieux et en plus il a un caractère de merde. Désolée pour les fans inconditionnels.)qui était en train de lancer une blague pourrie qui ne faisait rire que lui mais à laquelle ses amis répondirent par de petits sourires, histoire qu'il ne se vexe pas. Luna comme à son habitude lisait un journal en le tenant dans une position plutôt inapproprié pour ce qui était de lire. Fréquemment, Ginny lui lançait de petits coups d'œil pour voir si tout allait bien.

_… J'aurai pas dû lui dire … Maintenant elle va s'inquiéter tout le temps pour moi …_

Pour rassurer son amie, elle répondit à son regard par un petit sourire absent et des yeux rêveurs, avant de retourner à la lecture passionnante de son magazine aux coins racornis. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes : Hermione bêchait son livre d'arithmancie, Ron se gavait de gâteau, Harry réparait ses lunettes en regardant Pattenrond d'un regard noir, Ginny nattait ses magnifiques cheveux et Luna était encore sur son journal quand une bande de Serpentards en goguette qui avaient visiblement réussi à soustraire plusieurs bouteilles de bierrauberre à la surveillance des contrôleurs. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le compartiment où le petit groupe se reposait et provoquèrent Harry et tous les autres avec force cris et insultes. Luna s'était aperçue dès le premier pas qu'ils avaient fait dans le compartiment qu'ils étaient totalement ivres, et, à la surprise générale, elle se leva avec une rapidité et une vivacité qui leur était inconnue. Elle pointait sa baguette d'où s'échappaient quelques étincelles rouges sous le menton du plus grand du groupe, et visiblement enragée, elle lâcha d'une voix menaçante, martelant chacun de ses mots.

- Sortez IMMEDIATEMENT ! Ou je vous jure que vous mangerez les mandragores par la racine avant que nous ne soyons arrivés à Poudlard.

Autour d'elle, un vent menaçant soufflait avec force, donnant une dimension effrayante à ses paroles. Ses amis la regardaient avec effroi, elle était si loin de la Luna apathique et rêveuse qu'ils connaissaient, Ginny en particulier la dévisageait, bien plus effrayée que les autres.

Un silence lourd suivi la déclaration de la jeune Serdaigle, silence bientôt brisé par l'arrivée du préfet en chef des Serpentards : Drago Malfoy, accompagné comme à son habitude par les deux êtres les plus stupides de la création : Crabe et Goyle. Le jeune homme, s'arrêta, bien campé sur ses deux pieds, on pouvait sentir la colère qui émanait de lui. Il avança d'un pas furieux vers ses camarades de maison et assena une gifle à celui que Luna menaçait avant d'exploser.

- Espèce d'IMBECILES ! Vous tenez tant que ça à nous faire perdre des points avant même d'être arrivés à l'école ?! Il me semblait pourtant avoir été très clair quand je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure ! Aucune incartade ne sera tolérée ! AU-CU-NE !! Nous DEVONS gagner le tournoi des quatre maisons ! Je ne laisserai pas une bande d'ABRUTIS tout gâcher avant même que l'année ne commence ! Attendez qu'on soit arrivés ! Et vous allez voir ! Votre punition sera exemplaire pour tout les IDIOTS qui auront trouvé intelligent de se bourrer la gueule ! Vous allez souffrir je vous jure sur mon nom que vous allez SOUFFRIR !

Il attrapa un des ivrognes par la manche et le fit sortir de force tout en lui collant une taloche, il offrit d'ailleurs le même traitement à tous les autres tout en leur attribuant un nom d'oiseau à chacun, sous les ricanements stupides de ses gorilles. Le vent qui s'était levé dans le compartiment tomba d'un seul coup, laissant une Luna hébétée et des Gryffondors plutôt surpris de l'attitude de Drago. Alors qu'il aurait mieux fait de la laisser en veilleuse, Ron ouvrit une fois de plus sa grande gueule.

- T'es malade Malfoy ? Tu veux qu'on appelle un médecin ? T'as pas l'air dans ton état normal.

Drago se retourna et le transperça d'un regard méprisant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Weasley. Ce n'est certainement pas pour tes yeux de bovins que j'ai fait ça. Si j'avais su que c'était vous je n'aurai pas bougé le petit doigt et j'aurai encouragé le Professeur Rogue à favoriser ces débiles congénitaux. Je suis sur que ça lui aurait fait très plaisir.

Sur ces paroles glaciales, il se détourna en un bruissement de cape et quitta le wagon toujours entiché de ses malabars qui grognaient prouvant qu'ils tenaient définitivement plus du gorille que de l'être humain.

Après ce départ peu cordial, un grand silence persista dans le compartiment, tous coulaient un regard inquiet sur Luna qui semblait complètement perdue, ce qui ne changeait pas beaucoup de son état habituel. Elle les regarda tour à tour avant de leur dire d'une voix innocente et un sourire rêveurs.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Ginny se précipita sur son amie et l'étreignit. Luna répondit amicalement à ce témoignage d'amitié. Elle fut la seule à entendre le murmure que Ginny lui adressait.

- J'ai eu peur tu sais … Ca va aller ?

Et répondit comme si de rien était.

- Dis moi Ginny, tu crois que je devrais mettre mes boucles d'oreilles radis où bierrabeur ?

Voila ! Fin du premier chapitre soyez indulgents envers la pauvre pitite fanfiqueuse débutante que je suis .


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPITRE 2**_

A la table des Sergaigles, les aînés applaudissaient l'entrée dans leur maison des petits nouveaux qui semblaient soit perdus, soit insolent et arrogant.

_ Regardez le ce crétin … _

Se disait Luna avec son air habituel, en regardant un petit nouveau qui commençait déjà à faire l'intéressant, expliquant qu'il avait déjà fait une potion de Felix Felicis et qu'il n'y avait rien de plus simple. Elle lâcha un petit

« La science c'est comme la confiture moins on en a plus on l'étale »

Juste assez fort pour que le gamin puisse l'entendre, sans qu'il sache de qui cette pique mouillée d'acide venait. La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux délavés tourna la tête vers la table des Gryffondors, regrettant de ne pas être dans la même maison de Ginny. Ginny qui la regardait aussi, Luna lui adressa un vague signe de la main, plaquant un sourire endormi sur son visage, son ami lui répondit de la même manière, mais avec un sourire comme seule elle savait faire. Luna se détourna en se demandant comment, même à une telle distance, le sourire de son amie pouvait dégager autant de chaleur. Inconsciemment, son regard se tourna vers la table des Poufsouffle où l'absence de Cho Chang avait plongé la plupart des garçons dans une déprime profonde et au contraire, mettait les filles de très heureuse humeur, continuant sa tournée, elle tomba sur la table des Serpentards, et plus précisément sur leur préfet en chef : Drago Malfoy. Elle était encore surprise de la réaction qu'il avait eu ce matin, bien que sur le moment elle ait été trop hors d'elle pour s'en apercevoir. Elle se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas aussi vil que le disait Ron, malgré tout le respect qu'elle accordait à la famille de Ginny, Luna ne cessait jamais d'être surprise de la propension de son frère aîné à devenir con et à le rester. Enfin bon donc, sachant que Ronald avait des chevilles surdimensionnées, elle se doutait qu'il ne devait parler que des défauts de Malfoy, et ce en appliquant la bonne vieille méthode du « répété-amplifié-déformé » qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Donc son regard s'était posé sur Drago, il avait drôlement changé depuis la deuxième année, il avait grandi, son visage s'était allongé, mais ces traits restaient fins sans pour autant faire enfant, il était plutôt bel homme, et ses cheveux blond cendrés ainsi que ses yeux gris et dur l'entourait d'une aura de froideur qui lui donnait une certaine noblesse à sa personne .Et bien que les filles Gryffondors aient beaucoup de mal à l'admettre, il n'était pas laid. Soudain, le regard du Serpentard accrocha celui de Luna, l'échange dura quelques secondes, et c'est la jeune fille qui le brisa en retournant à son assiette pleine avec l'air de s'en foutre. Aussi ne vit elle pas l'air étonné que venait de prendre Drago.

_ Je rêve ou elle me matait ? …Naan, elle aurait rougit dans ce cas là … Elle est trop zarb celle-ci … _

Comme tout le monde, le Serpentard ne semblait pas beaucoup estimer Luna et ses expressions de grenouille au regard piégé par une lampe torche.

« Il est bon le repas cette année »

Dit la jeune fille en se resservant une large tranche de pudding sous le regard dégoûté des filles de son année qui étaient quasiment toutes au régime. L'une d'entre elle laissa son dépit s'exprimer.

« C'est pas juste … T'as beau manger comme quatre tu prends jamais de poids … »

Luna lui offrit un de ses sourires absents et lui répondit.

« C'est parce que je met toujours un lézard séché dans ma poche, ça empêche de prendre du poids. Tu devrais essayer tu sais … Ca marche »

Elle put ensuite se délecter de l'air horrifié et franchement dégoûté que sa camarade de classe venait de prendre, quand son attention se tourna de nouveau vers Ginny, elle s'aperçut que son amie avait suivi l'échange du regard et quand elle capta le sien, elle fronça les sourcils, faussement mécontente. Luna lui répondit par un petit sourire malicieux.

A la fin du repas, Luna se vit obligée de suivre sa maison et de laisser Ginny rejoindre la sienne, elle enrageait de ne pas être dans la même maison que son amie, mais elle savait bien que la témérité et le courage – parfois proche de la bêtise et de l'inconscience – des Gryffondors ne convenaient absolument pas à son caractère secret et posé. De la même manière elle savait pertinemment tout que les élèves de sa maison se demandaient pourquoi elle n'était pas chez Poufsouffle, son air endormi et ses réflexions décousues lui valaient souvent un certain mépris de la part de ses pairs … Elle s'en fichait, maintenant, ça ne la faisait même plus souffrir … La force de l'habitude certainement. Pour entretenir son image de fille bizarre aux croyances étranges, la première chose que fit Luna fut de placarder toute sorte de poster et de talismans étranges au mur contre lequel son lit était appuyé, s'attirant par la même occasion quelques regards significatifs et réflexions acides sur son sens de l'esthétisme. Elle balaya toutes les objections en donnant l'historique et la fonction exacte de chacun de ses objets, avec pour seules preuves « le Chicaneur » le journal débile que son père faisait paraître tous les mois. C'était le début de l'année, ses idioties faisaient encore sourire les aînés et trembler les nouveaux. Quand on arriverait aux périodes d'examens, elles agaceraient plus qu'elles n'amuseraient, un schéma bien rôdé puisque répétitif, depuis sa première année ça se passait comme ça. Ca avait quelque chose de rassurant de constater que certaines choses ne changeaient pas malgré les années. Et comme à son habitude quand tout le monde dormirait, elle se glisserai hors de ses draps et sortirait sur le balcon. Une fois sortie, elle profita du petit vent frais qui soufflait et respira à plein poumon l'odeur de la nuit, un mélange d'humus, de rosée, de terre fraîche le tout mêlé à la moiteur de la fin de l'été. Elle ne frissonna pas malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit vêtue que d'une nuisette très légère, offerte par Ginny. Elle s'appuya contre la pierre froide du balcon, et s'agenouilla pour coller sa joue contre. Elle resta ici longtemps, les yeux grands ouverts, l'esprit ailleurs, ses longs cheveux blonds très clair balayant ses omoplates. Cette scène, éclairée par la pleine lune semblait tout droit sortie d'un vieux conte de fées, son visage pâle prenait des reflets légèrement bleutés à la lumière de la nuit et elle ressemblait plus à une créature éphémère échouée dans ce monde qu'à une humaine. Elle resta ici jusqu'à l'aube, et avant que tout le monde se réveille, elle regagna son lit, silencieuse comme une ombre, tout en réfléchissant à la faute de goût qu'elle pourrait ajouter à sa tenue pour entretenir son image d'andouille … Se balader pieds nus, ça marchait toujours bien ça … Ca manquait d'originalité d'accord mais bon … Deux couettes inégales avec un chouchou avec des plumes roses et bleues et un autre avec un lapin orange … Ca irait bien pour le premier jour et le professeur Rogue serait ravi de pouvoir se foutre de sa gueule, ça le mettrait de bonne humeur pour le reste de la journée … A part s'il devait avoir les Gryffondors de septième année … Détail insignifiant de toute façon qu'il soit de bonne où de mauvaise humeur vu que de toute façon il faisait tout le temps la gueule … Pourtant, il lui arrivait de voir comme de la mélancolie au fond des yeux de son professeur, pas de la rancœur, mais ce regard vague des gens perdus qui n'ont pas été épargnés par les évènements et qui caressent un rêve qui s'est évaporé il y a longtemps. Au fond d'elle-même, la jeune fille ressentait de l'affection pour cet homme solitaire, malgré ses remarques désagréables et son attitude infecte. La sonnerie d'un réveil retentit dans la pièce, arrachant quelques grommellements aux formes endormies emmitouflées sous les couvertures malgré un mois de septembre plutôt clément. Luna décida de commencer à s'habiller, et à coiffer ses cheveux en laissant le plus de nœuds possible et en créant le plus d'écart possible entre la taille des deux couettes. Avant de s'en aller, elle sortit sa chemise de sa jupe et mit un pull gris sans manches difforme par-dessus. En guise de touche finale, elle ne mit pas ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la salle commune en sautillant joyeusement, un air absent sur son visage lunaire. L'année commençait.


End file.
